


sexy drabble

by madmadamek



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Marvel, Roski - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadamek/pseuds/madmadamek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose returns to find Loki in armor, fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexy drabble

“Wearin’ armor around the house?” Rose crooned, biting her bottom lips as she leant against the wall in the hall, eying Loki up and down. 

She wasn’t sure what it was but there had been something sexy about finding him dressed this way. Something primal. Quite a vision to wake up to. She had hurried back to their room, taking care to do her hair, slipping on the lingerie she had bought specifically for the anniversary of their first meeting but, what the heck, she thought. Why not surprise him now?

Loki eyed her, a smile creeping over his lips. “My, my. To what do I owe the pleasure of this sight?”

Rose poked her tongue between her teeth playfully. It wasn’t her usual smile, the look in her eyes meant only one thing and that made Loki one very lucky fallen god indeed.

“Do you like?”

“Oh, I do,” he replied smoothly, starting for her, sending her a playful wink.

It didn’t take long for Rose to deftly pull the corset portion of the lingerie off, eying him hungrily. “Then what are you waitin’ for?”

He took a few determined steps forwards and pulled her in to his embrace, his lips claiming hers hungrily as he held her against his still leather clad body.

Despite the many layers of armor, he and Rose threw them off quick enough, crashing in to their bedroom blindly. All skin and sweat and hungry cries as they exerted all their passion and twisted amidst the nest of pillows and silken sheets.

They laid there catching their breath, still holding onto each other like newlyweds, nothing but contented smiles on their faces. The two of them faced each other, repressing giggles as though they were two hapless teenagers.

“It seems I should wear my armor more often,” Loki mused.

Rose grinned broadly and leaned in to kiss him. “Oh I’ll bet we could put it to good use.”

He bit his lower lip just slightly, “I do like the way your mind works.”

“Yeah?” She purred, rolling him onto his back to straddle him.

“Ready to go again, are we?” He asked mischievously, looking up at his beautiful goddess.

“Don’t tell me I exhausted a God,” she replied, teasingly, grinding her sex against his.

He gripped her hips tightly, returning the favor. “Never.”


End file.
